The invention relates to improvements in means for supporting and orienting switches and like objects, particularly in control panels, switchboards, panelboards, distribution boards and other carriers of switches, actuators, circuit breakers and analogous parts.
Published German patent application No. 33 02 722 discloses a switch orienting device which comprises a strip of sheet metal with equidistant openings therein. A drawback of such orienting devices is that the mutual spacing of properly installed switches or like objects cannot be altered, i.e., it is possible to install two neighboring switches at a minimal distance from each other or at a distance which is a whole multiple of the minimal distance. If the mutual spacing of neighboring switches is to depart from m.times.n, wherein m is the minimal distance and n is a whole number including one, it is necessary to replace the strip with a different strip, i.e., it is necessary to maintain a supply of spare strips.